Revealed
by emilybabessx.eh
Summary: The way I imagine the truth about Lucy spiking Laurens drink comes out and the consequences of what happens, can life go back to the way it was?. Please post a review and let me know what you think :) Also if you want to know anything about the story then right it in the review box.
1. The truth

As I walked across the square i realised what I had done, I had hit Lucy. she had deserved it though right she had been winding me up about my relationship, my former relationship with Joey. she gets to me i don't know why she just does. she knows exactly how to make me snap but theres no surprise there she was once my best friend, now shes my worst enemy, well my second the first is the drink.

I snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of laughter I look to my side and I see them, Whitney, Tyler, Lucy, Joey, Fatboy and Foppy. I carried on walking until I reached my house then Lucy called my name, what the hell does she want. "Can we talk?" she asked. I opened the front door and then turned around and nodded. as we entered the living room she had a smug look on her face.

"What do you want?" I asked

"hmmm, perfect little Lauren, look at you now you had everything, the perfect boyfriend, the happy family, friends. Now look at you. You should have died in that car crash. At least then i wouldn't have had to do what i did"

"What you did?, I dont understand" then the realisation of what she was talking about hit me "you spiked my drink"

"Got it in one, and do you want to know what the best thing is, when i told Joey you asked me to get you a drink he was more than willing to accept it, what kind of relationship is that?"

"Why?"

"You had everything, why did you have to take him away from me?" Lucy said raising her voice a little.

"I didn't mean to it just happened, it wasn't anyone's fault"

"That is such a cliche, it was you its always you, anyway now one believes a word you say anymore so you can accuse me all you like but nothing will happen since you destroyed any relationship you had with Joey and Whitney, so here's what im offering, you disappear, leave Walford and never return. That way i can get Joey back"

"Is that is what all this is over you want Joey back, you said you didn't want him"

"I love him Lauren and lets face it you will never be good enough for him"

I looked at Lucy and her expression was that of a person who was not going to give up.

"I...I..." In that moment he entered the room "Joey" I whispered.

Lucy stood in shock over his presence.

She broke the awkward silence "How much of that did you hear?"

His reponse was cold and hard "enough" and then he looked at me with a look full of sorrow and shame then he looked at Lucy his face had an expression of rage and disgust.

"You let me believe that she had lied to me, you have turned everyone against her you disgust me and i'm surprised how anyone could love you, you twisted, evil sick bitch, you say you love me, well guess what i hate you and when everyone finds out what you've done im sure they will to"

"Joey please!" Lucy yelled as she followed him as he exited the room.

I stood still in shock over what had just happened


	2. Consequences

**Previously: Joey found out what Lucy did.**

I stepped out of the house and a warm breeze hit my face. It had taken me a few moments to let what had happened to sink in, Lucy had spiked my drink, ruined my relationships with everyone. But now Joey knew the truth. As i shut the door and walked down the steps I was about to go to Booty's to find my mum but then I saw her enter the Vic so I made my way there instead. As I opened the door i saw Joey yelling at Lucy telling her that she had ruined his life.

I saw Whitney, Tyler, Fatboy and Poppy just staring at them not really knowing what was going on. I quickly sat down with my mum who said that we needed to talk. I knew what she was going to say but I could not think about that right now I was fixated on the arguement that had now attracted the attention of the whole pub.

"Tell them what you have done or i will" Joey yelled.

"It's nothing to do with them" Lucy replied.

"Really" Joey replied "they don't deserve to know that you have been trying to ruin one of their closets friends lives, Whitney doesn't deserve to know that you drove her once best friend to try and kiss her fiancee?"

"What" Whitney said confused

"Yeah, this bitch spiked Laurens drink and then pushed and pushed at her till she snapped"

The whole pub turned to look at me. Even my mum looked shocked.

"How could you do that Lucy, what has she ever done to you?" Whitney asked.

"She took him away from me"

"How does that give you the right to try and ruin her life?"

"I love him and needed her out of the way if i wanted to get him back. Anyway she'll be in prison soon so all this would be worth it" Lucy said smugly.

"No she won't Lucy because if you press charges then i'll tell the court that you goaded her and that you pushed her too far and that it was accidental, she just swung her arm in frustration and you were to close"

Lucy gave a small chuckle "you think that they will believe you, remember I know the truth about the crash"

"Yeah but we all know that you lied about having a miscarriage when you really had an abortion, we know that you lied about Leon and tried to turn everyone against him and we all know that you cheated on your exams and now we know that you spiked Laurens drink , so who are the police going to believe Luce?" Whitney replied.

Lucy was left speechless as she realised that everyone had turned against her, then she walked out of the pub giving me daggers as she left.

Yy mum noticed my silence she gave me a nudge asking me if i wanted to go.

"Yes" I replied

So we both left the pub and went to the gardens and sat on the bench in silence.


	3. Convosations

**Previously - Arguement in the Vic**

"I'm sorry mum"

"You have nothing to be sorry for"

"I mean how I have acted since the break up, you know the drinking, I need the help that only a professional can give me"

"If you are willing to talk to someone, a professional, then we can arrange it and I will support you all the way"

"Yes, i'm tired of drinking all the time"

"I know" mum replied while pulling me into a soft embrace "let's go home"

As we started walking towards the house Doctor Phillips stoped me and mum. "Lauren can i talk to you please?"

"Yeah sure" I replied

"Remember the tests you came in for the results have come back, do you want to come in now?"

"Uh... yeah sure, i'll meet you at the house mum"

"Okay"

**At the vic with Joey**

How could I believe Lucy over Lauren, I love her and I know what she would give up to be with me how could I have been such an idiot...

"Is this seat taken?" the voice snapped Joey out of his thoughts.

As joey saw who it was he replied "No, Whit you can sit with the fool if you want"

"Your not a fool, yes I am I should have known Lauren was telling the truth but I didn't, Lucy is such a good liar, she had us all fooled"

"Yeah and we all turned our backs on Lauren and didn't help her"

"I know, but she still tried it on with Tyler"

"Whit she doesn't like Tyler she was just trying to get a reaction out of me and it nearly worked if i'm honest, seeing her going to kiss him it really hurt me"

"Yeah I know she doesn't like him really and she was trying to get a reaction from you but I think that what caused this is Lucy flirting with you when we were in here that day".

"I know i'm such an idiot I should have known what was going to happen"

"Well, enough of this feeling sorry for yourself do you want her back?"

"Well, of course I do Whit but I doubt she'll ever take me back after what has happened".

"Well how do you know if you don't try? If theres anyone she won't forgive it's me, i've been horrible to her since she tryed to kiss Tyler"

"She'll understand you saw her, I didn't believe her there's a big difference"

"Well, okay but I know what she is going to say"

At the house with tanya and lauren

As I walked through the door mum greeted me "What did the doctor want darling"

"Oh...umm... nothing, just something about my blood, i don't know"

"Okay, well, the councellor said that there is a appointment tomorrow, do you want me to go and confirm that you will be there?"

"Yes, please"

"Okay I wont be long"

Mum was being great through all of this she really did understand and she says that the councellor is really good. There was a knock at the door and mum shouted that she would answer it.

"Lauren, there is someone here to see you"

As I turned my head I saw Whitney standing in the door way. I nodded my head and she entered the room.

"I'll leave you two to talk"

Whitney broke the silence "i'm sorry for everything that has happened"

"It's not your fault it's mine, if I hadn't drunk so much then she would not have been able to use it as a way to get to me, but i'm sorry to I shouldn't have tried to kiss tyler"

"It wasn't your fault it was the drink that Lucy drove you too"

"I know, that's why i'm getting help and going to see a councellor"

"Well I am going to be by your side all the way through this and if you ever need to talk then I am going to be here for you okay"

"Thanks Whit"

"It's okay, well I need to go and find Tyler but you know where I am and lauren go easy on Joey you know what Lucy is like"

"I don't know Whit he thought I lied to him"

"Just listen to him when he talks to you"

"I'll think about it"

"Okay well i'll text you later bye"

"Bye Whit"

Mum came back into the room "are you two friends again now?"

"Yeah, I think so"

"Good"

**With Whitney**

Whitney was walking through the square and saw Joey sat on the bench in the gardens "go talk to her it's the only way you'll make sense of all of your feelings"

Joey looked up at her and slowly made his way over to the house noticing that Tanya had just left to go back to Booty's.

**At the house with Lauren**

I sat in the living room watching Location, Location, Location I enjoyed this programme. There was a knock on the door so I stood up and went to answer it. As I opened the door I saw who it was and went to shut it but he managed to stop me.

"Just give me ten minutes, please, we need to talk"

"You've got five" I replied.


	4. The Talk

**Previously - Lauren and Whitney make up, lauren sees the doctor, Joey arrives to see Lauren**

As Joey and I sat in the living room of my house, we both felt the tension loming in the air.

"I'm sorry, I didn't believe you"

"Are you? because I think that you are just saying this to get on my good side again"

"No, I really do mean it I should never have believed Lucy over you, it was wrong of me"

"Well right now i'm struggling to accept your apologies and forgive you because you thought that I would pick the drink over you".

"And i'm saying that I was wrong to do that"

"I know that it doesn't make it easier to accept does it".

We both remained in silence for a while but then I broke the silence.

"I'm going to see a councellor tomorrow"

"Why, it was Lucy"

"No, it's me I can't remember a day where I haven't had a drink, it's gotten out of control and I can't do it anymore I want to stop and be someone my family can be proud of"

We remained silent for a while and then he spoke "I want to help you"

"You can't"

"Please, I want us to fight this together"

"No this is something I need to do one my own"

"Lauren I want to be with you, I love you"

"And I love you too but I can't be in a relationship with you"

"Because of Lucy"

"No because I need to trust you again and that will take time and also because my mum is thinking about leaving and I think that i'm going to go with her"

"What, no, you can't leave you have friends here and family"

"I know but I think that the best thing for me is to get a fresh start away fromk all the pain that this place filled with"

"I can't lose you"

The front door then slammed and mum walked in and asked Joey to leave "i'll talk to you later" he said leaving the room.

Mum shut the front door and came to talk to me seeing that I was keeping something from her.

"Lauren, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm such a bad person mum"

"What no, no your not"

"Yes, I am because after all the lies that have been told in our family now i'm keeping one of my own"

"Okay, well do you want to tell me it as it might be easier to deal with it?"

"Promise me that you won't flip out and scream and shout at me"

"I promise"

"Okay when the doctor wanted to talk to me earlier it wasn't about mt blood entirely, he told me that... that I'm pregnant"

"Ohhh, Lauren, what are we going to do with you, eh"

"I'm sorry, i'm so so sorry"

"It's okay we'll deal with this together, okay?"

"Yeah" I replied as I broke down crying in her arms.

_**(P.S. sorry that this wasn't up last night i thought that i had uploaded it when i obviously hadn't, if anyone has any names for the baby and whether it should be a boy or a girl please let me know in the reviews)**_


	5. Writers note

Sorry.

I haven't updated in months it has been chaos at home. My internets been down and then the computer broke. So I'll probably bee uploading a few chapters at once from now on because no doubt something will go wrong again but i've planned ahead in chapters so its just getting the written and uploaded.


	6. First session

**Chapter 5**

Mum had driven me to the councellors office to save me having to pay bus fare but I think the main reason she drove me is to ensure that I went and didn't go elsewhere. But right now the most important thing is that I get help in order to be there for my baby. Mum had wanted to come in and wait for me but I had insisted on going in on my own and she could pick me up after my session and she agreed reluctantly.

As I entered the building I turned and mum looked at me with a reassuring smile and put her two thumbs up to me, it was good having her here.

I sat in the waiting room for a few moments and filled in some forms and then the receptionist escorted me to the councellors office where she knocked on the door and gave the councellor my notes from the sheets I had filled in. I was then invited in and offered a drink and to sit down. I had a glass of water.

As we sat opposite eachother it was not how I expected it to be she did not sit behind a desk she sat on a chair like the one I was sat in.

"Hello Lauren, my name is Councellor Scott but you can call me Sandy"

"Okay"

"So Lauren do you want to tell me why you are here?"

"Yeah...um...well i... uhh I have a problem with uhh drinking and I now know that I need help".

"Okay, well you have admitted that you have a problem that is one step to conquering it" she replied.

"I hope so"

"Lauren, why did you start drinking?"

"There were various reasons, my Dad used to have affairs and now it turns out that he is married to some other women, my Mum suffered cancer and I had to keep it a secret, umm theres also my relationships that have contributed to it as well. But in general it all the lies and the secrets, I find a relief in drinking, I guess"

"Okay, it says here that you are pregnant"

"Yeah"

"When did you find out?"

"Yesterday, it was quite an eventful day"

"Really, why?"

"Well my ex-boyfriend, had believed his ex over me when I said that she had spiked my drink and she denied it so when it came to it he believed her and he broke up with me but then she admitted it to me and he overheard"

"Okay, well I can see that you have had a really tough time lately"

"Yeah, but it still doesn't mean I should be drinking to get through it"

"Okay, how do you feel about being pregnant?"

"I don't know really I... iI think that i'm okay with it but I am really scared. This is something that I can't mess up it's a life and thats the most important thing there is"

"Okay, does the father know?"

"No, he's the ex I told you about earlier"

"Right, so that just adds to the complication"

"Yeah maybe I should just leave go away and never come back"

"Do you want that?"

"No, but it's not about me anymore" I replied as I placed my hand on my belly.

"True, but you need to do what's best for all involved"

"Yeah"

"Okay why don't we leave it there for to day then?"

"Okay"

"Here is the time and date for your next appointment"

"Thank you for everything"

"Your welcome"

As I went to exit the room Sandy called me.

"Lauren, everything will be okay you just need time"

I nodded and left the room. I picked up my phone and called mum asking her to come and pick me up. As I left the building I felt a little lighter knowing that this was the right thing.


	7. Leaving

**Chapter 6 **(This will be a short chapter)

Previously - Lauren was at the councellors

As Mum and I pulled up outside the house Abi was just walking up the street with Jay. Mum called her over and asked her to come inside for a few minutes as she wanted to talk to us both.

As we all entered the house and sat in the living room everyone was quiet.

Mum broke the silence.

"Right, well the thing is that I have been offered a place on a course to promote the salon and I have to leave for a few months in order to complete it"

"When do you leave?" Abi asked.

"Umm, today"

"Today" I said shocked.

"Yeah, I know that it is short notice but I talked to the course providers and they said its okay if you two and Oscar come with me"

"You want us leave everything here and just leave? What about Dad? Jay? My friends?"

"It's your choice girls i'm not going to force you because you can always come and visit, but I would rather you come with me"

"I'm not going i'll stay with Gran" Abi repled firmly

"I'll go with you" I said

"Okay well i'm going to go pack you've got and hour to say goodbye to everyone"

"Im not saying good bye it will be too hard"

"Okay"

"You can't just leave Lauren not after yesterday"

"Abi I have to okay not just for me"

"Oh My God are you?"

"Yeah I am okay but I don't want anyone to know especially Joey"

"Is he the dad"

"Yeah"

"Lauren you shoud tell him"

"No Ab, and dont you tell him either"

"Okay if your sure"

"Yeah I better go and pack"

After mum and I had packed we all went to the car and each of us said a teary goodbye.

"Look after yourself and baby okay" Abi said to me.

"Yeah I will, and you make sure that we can come back to a house and not a pile of ash, okay, and look after yourself yeah"

Abi and I then hugged each other and I entered the car. Waving goodbye as Mum, Oscar and I left Walford.

I turned looking out of the back window hand on my belly knowing I was doing the right thing.


End file.
